


Hi ! Do you want to go on a date with me ?

by Hasuruzaf



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Korra is a brilliant dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasuruzaf/pseuds/Hasuruzaf
Summary: Mako gets a bit more numb everytime words are coming out of Korra's mouth. Her plans to flirt with her crush get a bit more dumb everytime he listens to her.
Relationships: Korra & Mako (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Hi ! Do you want to go on a date with me ?

« Hi ! Do you want to go on a date someday ?”

Mako was so appalled by the fact that Korra was apparently _not_ joking that he couldn’t formulate any sentence or facial expression that would make her understand how bad, stupid and completely insulting for the embodiment of flirting what she just proposed as an opening statement for her to say to her crush -whom she had never talked to- was.

So he went with a simple “No” with closed eyes and a crease between his eyebrows.

“Why ?!” she asked first, a bit annoyed, a feeling he was used to see on her face anytime anyone told her she was not 100% right. Then, maybe because it was a good day for her, or because she was nervous, or because it was doomsday and the world was coming to an end or something, Korra actually took time to _think_ it over. And when an epiphany hit her, which didn’t take more than two full minutes, Mako was impressed, she said “Oh right ! My name !” slapping her hand on the table, making their glass shake.

“Well, for a starter yes.” Mako asked himself, for the third time this week, when did he became the adviser of common sense and basic manners of all of his friends. Then he remembered, for the third time this week, that he had only two friends. One of them was his little brother. Was that a sign of whoever was in charge of the universe that Mako was the problem?

“Okay! What about “Hi! My name is Korra! Do you want to go on a date someday” ?” she said, getting up for no reason other than embarrassing the two of them in the coffee shop they were currently in, trying to find a way for Korra to have a chance with that crush of her.

Mako tried really hard not to sigh. “Korra” He thought about what was the best way to convey “are you dumb?” without actually saying it. He had to handle her with kid gloves if he didn’t want her to decide she had enough of thinking before rushing into action which will lude to the crush being scared for life by Korra lack of subtility to put it nicely. “What about being a bit less direct?”

“What for?” she asked as she sat down. She had the nerve of raising an eyebrow and _smirking_ at Mako like he was the dumb one in their duo.

“What would you think if someone, you’ve never ever seen or talked to before, came to you like a raging bull asking you with a determined face if you want to go out with them ?”

“I’ll be pretty flattered” she said smiling, proud of herself. Why did he even try?

“Listen Korra, not everyone is like you. And I’m pretty sure people would be pretty freaked out by that kind of approach”

“Why? That’s simple, straight to the point, no unnecessary cheating around the bush”

“It’s beating around the bush”

“That doesn’t make any sense.” She laughed “Why would you beat around a bush?”

“Why would you cheat around a bush?” he asked, his eyes probably on the verge of coming out of their orbit.

“Sometimes I ask myself if you’re not a bit dumb Mako” Mako almost choked on his own breath “of course you can cheat around a bush! It’s like a hiding place! Branches and everything.”

Mako tried to concentrate on breathing slowly. Logic was a lost cause.

“Perhaps you could start by asking her name?”

“But I know her name!”

“That’s not creepy at all”

“Her friend called her loudly from the other side of the coffee shop the other day! What was I supposed to do? Not hear?” she throwed her arms in the air.

“I’m just saying that you could be a bit more patient. You know her” which was weird “but she doesn’t know you so unless she’s hit by the same love at first sight thingy that hit you the first time you saw her, if she has a little bit of common sense she will file a restrain order against you”

“You’re right” she said, finally connecting two of her braincells. Mako should have gone with bluntness from the start. “I know her ! And you don’t” she _smiled_ proud of her conclusion. “I know that she will like it! I mean who wouldn’t! Look at my smile!” and she proceeded to show that said smile. Mako begun to feel numb from the overflowing stupidity going on in the air.

“What if she rejects you ?” he asked in a more serious tone. He knew he should encourage Korra and be the supportive bestfriend his relationship with Korra exiged out of him. But Korra really didn’t need any ego boost. Not that she didn’t deserved to be proud of who she was or anything. Mako preferred to encourage her in expecting the worst of situations, because one day Korra was going to fall and she wouldn’t know how to get up because she would not have expected it. Mako was the hint of pessimist energy Korra needed to stay on earth. She needed to know that even if she deserved the best, sometimes life wasn’t fair and she was not invincible or some kind of superwoman. Well, superwoman would be weak against kryptonite, wouldn’t she? Was superwoman even an existing character of the superman universe or did Mako projected Kora on some not working metaphor? Korra got him out of his little reverie.

“Well, I’ll be sad but that’s life. Who knows what the outcome will be? If I don’t try, I’ll never know”

She got up, smiling as she patted Mako on the shoulder.

“Wish me luck!” she said taking a big breath, her hands on her hips, her sight set up on the girl, Asami, who was drinking an iced americano at the other end of the coffee shop. Mako didn’t even saw her coming in.

Before Mako could even say some encouraging words, knowing that whatever he could say to Korra to persuade her to make up a better strategy to flirt with her crush will not work anyway, Korra walked, like the raging bull he feared she would become, towards Asami.

Mako suddenly regretted not taking a jacket. He had nothing to hide under and he was already embarrassed. Nothing new, but still hated the feeling.

He watched, resisting the urge to hides his eyes behind his hand, as Korra stopped in front of Asami’s table. The girl looking up, probably wondering what Korra wanted. Despite Korra words and general attitude, he observed how embarrassed and shy she acted. Even from far away he could see the pink of her ears being colored by a pink shade, and her right hand was scratching the back of her neck. That made him smile. And then he watched in total astonishment Asami’s lips forming a smile, still looking up at Korra’s face. He couldn’t hear them from where he was seated, but he could guess the “OK” coming out of Asami’s mouth, who was smiling brightly now. Korra was probably saying something next because Asami nodded and Korra almost fell on the floor trying to sit down on the chair opposite of Asami’s.

Mako could not comprehend what had happened. He realized he had his mouth wide open when he could smell his own coffee breath.

After some times watching the leftover of his latte as if they held in every secret of the universe (and mostly an answer to what the heck just happened) his phone ringed. It was a text from Bolin. 

“Just created the perfect atomic smell bomb lol” with a picture attached of Bolin on the toilet with his thumb up and a smirk you would imagine seeing on the great Gatsby face.

This took him back to reality. He gulped the remains of his latte in one gulp, shoot one last glance towards Asami and Korra table where they apparently were having a good time laughing at things he couldn’t hear.

As he walked towards the bathroom of the coffee shop -he wasn't going to use the bathroom in his and bomi's shared place for the next two days so he might as well benefit from the free facilities in the coffee shop- he decided that he was never going to understand girls and that would be enough of an answer for now on.

Too many questions in one day. Not enough answer. Story of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write Korrasami having coffee with each other but it turned out in a Mako POV fic ????? I don't know.   
> Hope you enjoyed anyway.   
> Take care you lovely readers.


End file.
